Lettres d'amour
by maxxi-X
Summary: Nami reçoit une lettre plutôt surprenante d'une ancienne ennemie. Répondra-t-elle ? Prologue d'une relation Nami/Kalifa, cette fiction est totalement composée de lettres.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fic à chapitres, un recueil de lettre entre Nami et Kalifa. **

**Les personnages appartiennent à Oda, malheureusement... **

_**Nami reçoit une lettre plutôt surprenante d'une ancienne ennemie. Répondra-t-elle**_

* * *

_Déclaration _

_Nami, _

_Je t'envoie Hattori en espérant que tu ne le foudroies pas, comme tu le fais si bien. Au fond, je sais que tu jettera un œil plus l'attentif à ma lettre._

_Ne crois surtout pas que je t'écris pour m'excuser, j'adore tuer. Ce sentiment de puissance, ce plaisir jouissif quand tombe devant moi un corps sans vie... Mais cela n'est rien. Rien à côté du bonheur que j'ai ressenti lorsque nos corps sont entrés pour la première fois en contact. Rien comparé à la sensation qui m'envahit à la moindre pensée pour ta silhouette parfaitement proportionnée. Tes jambes si voluptueuses, tes hanches tellement sexy, ta poitrine orgasmique ..._

_Tu l'auras compris, tu ne me laisse pas indifférente. Tu m'as électrisé le cœur, ça a été le coup de foudre._

_Je t'aime ? Si tu me le permets, revoie-moi Hattori. Dans le cas contraire, tue ce stupide pigeon, qu'il t'emporte dans les profondeurs abyssales à tout jamais._

_Sensuellement tienne,_

_Kalifa_

* * *

**Voilà, le premier Chapitre est terminé. Chaque chapitre étant une lettre, ils seront très courts. **

**Étant donné que Lettres d'amour est ma première fiction sérieuse, j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la réponse de Nami**

* * *

_Perdue _

_Kalifa,_

_Effectivement, j'ai prêté attention à ta lettre. J'ai vraiment été étonnée en apercevant l'oiseau de Rob Lucci. Luffy voulait vraiment le manger, si bien que notre cuisinier, Sanji avait dégainé poêles et couteaux._

_Les autres membres de l'équipage m'ont dissuadé de te répondre, peut-être avaient-ils raison. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai de faire parti du CP9. Iceberg était désemparé... Et Robin ! Bref, je ne préfère pas aborder les sujets qui fâchent._

_D'un autre côté, je suis heureuse que tu ai survécu au Buster Call. Et puis je ne peux pas rester de marbre face à ta déclaration. Apparemment, mes jambes ne sont pas aussi ternes que ça... Alors comme ça je t'excite ? Ne t'en fais pas c'est réciproque. Après t'avoir foudroyée, j'ai du déchirer tes vêtements pour trouver la clef des menottes de Robin, et si Franky n'était pas arrivé ..._

_A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je suis perdue. Jamais je n'aurais pensé éprouver de tels sentiments envers une femme. Une femme méchante en plus. Comme tu peux le voir, j'hésite encore... Devrais-je t'aimer ? A toi de me le prouver._

_A bientôt ?_

_Nami_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ordre_

_Nami,_

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais saches que je ne fais plus partie de cette stupide organisation qu'est le CP9. Après le Buster Call, Spandam, notre chef nous a faits rechercher. Désormais, mes compagnons et moi voguons d'île en île, fuyant le gouvernement mondial. Bien sûr, nous sommes professionnels dans l'art de l'assassinat et ne manquons pas d'expérience pour ce qui est de la discrétion. Tes amis ont raison de se méfier de moi, ils sont si gentils. Ce Franky m'a bien fait rire pendant ces cinq années d'infiltration. Et votre cuisinier est vraiment intéressant. Même si mon intention était de l'assassiner, j'ai grandement apprécié de prendre le thé avec lui, quel gentleman ! Amusant, vraiment..._

_Pour en revenir à nous, oui tu es sexy. Cependant, tu le serais encore plus je rendais ta peau lisse et brillante. Alors qu'aurais-tu fait si ce cyborg n'était pas arrivé ? Au moins, tu as admiré mon corps de rêve_

_Tu es perdue? N'est-ce pas le comble pour une navigatrice telle que toi ? Tu es une petite coquine Nami, ou plutôt une grande perverse. Ainsi, il est tout naturel que tu ressentes ce genre de chose envers une femme comme moi, je suis parfaite._

_Nami, en me renvoyant le volatile tu m'as permis de t'aimer. Moi je te l'ordonne ! Aime-moi !_

_Kalifa_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Désolé, j'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre, mais la lettre n° 5 est prête.**_

* * *

_Kalifa,_

_Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour te répondre. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je te dis que je ne sais plus où j'en suis et toi, tu me donne des ordres ! Tes sarcasmes à propos de cela n'arrangent rien._

_Enfin, je suis rassurée que tu ne fasse plus partie du CP9. Tu ne tues plus pour le Gouvernement, c'est le principal._

_En outre, j'aime que l'on me domine, ça change. Tu comprends, Sanji se plie en quatre pour moi, un vrai toutou.D'ailleurs, les propos que tu as tenu l'ont rendu hystérique :_

_" Il est très mignon et quel gentleman ! " . Il a fait une émoragie - il saigne souvent du nez à cause des filles, peut être est-ce son cœur qui bat trop fort ?_

_Tu sais Kalifa, je fais part des lettres que tu m'envoie aux autres. Ce sont tous de vraies fouines, surtout Robin. Celle-là, qu'est-ce qu'elle peu m'agacer avec son regard impénétrable et son sourir satisfait !_

_On ne peut vraiment rien lui cacher, autant faire d'elle ma confidente. Elle m'a aidé à voir la vérité en face : je t'aime. Tu as bien réussi ton coup ! A présent je souffre de ton absence._

_Je t'aime, je voudrais tellement te dire cette phrase de vive voix. Te la souffler dans le cou, tout en caressant ton corps de rêve..._

_Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas_

_Nami_

* * *

_**Si vous mettez des reviews, peut-être que je publierais rapidement le prochain chapitre ;p**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Voilà comme promis la cinquième lettre de Kalifa pour Nami.  
**_

* * *

_Nami,_

_Je vois que c'est grâce à Nico Robin que tu assumes ton amour pour moi. Remercie-la, c'est une brave femme._

_Je n'ai jamais ressenti de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un. Cette émotion qu'on appelle traditionnellement "amour", c'est nouveau pour toi, comme pour moi. C'est aussi très agréable : tu souffres et je jubile ! Que demander de plus ? C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien depuis que j'ai quitté le CP9. Tu comprendras donc, que je n'aie aucune envie de mettre un terme à tout cela et de te laisser . Tes craintes sont donc infondées._

_Te toucher, te caresser, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour à midi comme à minuit : je désire également cela. Mes pensées à ton égard sont désormais plus qu'interdites. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de toi. Je suis au bord de l'extase._

_Hier, afin de me changer les idées, je suis allée en ville tuer une douzaine de civils. Ceci n'a abouti à aucun résultat, j'étais toujours aussi excitée. Si même le meurtre, mon activité favorite ne m'aide plus à me détendre !_

_Ma raison de vivre maintenant, c'est toi. J'ai envie de toi. Je veux frémir au contact de ta peau. Je veux caresser tes cheveux. Je veux m'imprégner de ton parfum exquis. Je veux t'embrasser jusqu'à l'essoufflement. Je veux te taquiner, de ma langue inquisitrice. Je te veux rien que pour moi._

_Je t'aime, mon amour_

_Kalifa_

* * *

_**Voilà :)**_

_**J'ai commencé à rédiger le sixième chapitre, j'essaierai de le publier le plus rapidement possible. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard :/ _**

**_Nami plus satisfaite que jamais écris à sa belle... Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_Kalifa,_

_Je me suis délectée de ta dernière lettre. Un pur délice. Je prend un plaisir jouissif à relire tes écrits._

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime... Il ne s'écoule pas une nuit sans que je pense à toi. Chaque matin, je me réveille souriante, dans des draps humides de satisfaction._

_Finalement, cette relation à distance me plaît plutôt bien. C'est si excitant d'attendre une réponse telles des adolescentes, imaginant des scénario toujours plus obscènes les uns que les autres._

_Mes journées, je les passe face à l'océan. L'océan ... Si vaste... Tu m'as fais découvrir des territoires inconnus où je n'aurais jamais imaginé m'aventurer. Te reverrais-je un jour ?_

_Je continuerais à t'écrire, tant que tu ne seras pas à mes côtés. Je continuerais à t'écrire, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Je continuerai à t'écrire, parce que j'aime ça. Je continuerai à t'écrire, parce que je t'aime._

_Je parcours le monde, à la recherche d'or. Mais c'est toi ma blonde, le plus beau des trésors,_

_Nami_

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimez, car ma fic va bientôt se terminer. Je pense publier encore un dernier chapitre. _**

**_Reviews :p ?_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**_J'ai encore tardé à poster, désolé. _**

* * *

_Nami,_

_Le vent à tourné, n'est-ce pas ? Tu apprécie finalement l'amour par correspondance. Moi pas. Il me faut plus qu'une poignée de mots doux pour être comblée. Je suis en manque, en manque de toi. A ce rythme, je ne ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. Chaque jour, je succombe un peu plus à l'éloignement. C'est pour cela que je suis passée à l'action. Utilisant judicieusement mes capacités en matière d'infiltration, j'ai découvert l'actuelle position de ton navire. Si les informations que j'ai recueillies sont exactes, vous vous trouvez sur l'île d'Amortentia. Cette endroit est réputé pour être l'un des plus romantiques du monde. Au moment où je t'écris, mes compagnons et moi-même nous dirigeons vers cette île, nous accosterons dans quelques jours. Je suis si impatiente, mon cœur bat la chamade._

_Ne bouge pas ma petite chatte, j'arrive._

_Kalifa_

* * *

**_C'était court, mais nécessaire pour introduire le dernier chapitre. _**

**_Je le posterais demain si j'ai des Reviews :p_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fiction_ Lettres d'amour_ :D _**

**_Bonne Lecture ! _**

* * *

_Kalifa,_

_Tout commença à Water 7. A l'époque nous étions à la recherche d'un charpentier. Nous nous rendions au chantier naval, lorsque je te vis. Ton air strict te rendait tellement sexy... Plus tard, tu te révéla être un assassin d'élite à la solde du gouvernement. Nous étions donc ennemies. Je me souviendrai toujours de notre combat, vraiment intense. Ta beauté me troublait, je sortis néanmoins victorieuse de cette bataille. Les jours défilaient et je parvint à t'oublier. Je le supportais très bien, jusqu'au jour où je reçus cette lettre... Tu connais la suite. Hésitations. Colères. Souffrances. Plaisir._

_Le plaisir a atteint son summum quand nous nous sommes enfin retrouvées. Des litres d'émotion ont circulé dans mes veines. Le sentiment incomparable que j'ai ressenti lorsque nos langues se sont croisées restera gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire. Et si ce souvenir devenait flou, tu serais là, à mes côtés, pour me le rappeler. Nous sommes ensemble désormais et rien, rien ne pourra briser les chaînes qui nous unissent._

_Cette lettre marque la fin d'une idylle à distance, la naissance d'un amour immortel._

_Je t'aimerais toujours,_

_Nami  
_

_P-S : Merci à Hattori, fidèle pigeon sans qui nous ne serions que coquilles vides._

* * *

**_Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ma fic vous aura plu :) _**

**_Merci de m'avoir lu ! Merci pour vos reviews ( une dernière pour la fin ? ) !  
_**


End file.
